Peroxisome Proliferator Activated Receptors (PPARs) are members of the nuclear hormone receptor super family, which are ligand-activated transcription factors regulating gene expression. Various subtypes of PPARs have been discovered. These include, for example, PPARα, NUC1, PPARγ and PPARδ.
The PPARα receptor subtypes are reported to be activated by medium and long-chain fatty acids. They are involved in stimulating beta-oxidation of fatty acids and with the activity of fibrates which reportedly produce a substantial reduction in plasma triglycerides and moderate reduction in low density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol.
PPARα, PPARγ and PPARδ receptors have been implicated in diabetes mellitus, cardiovascular disease, obesity, Syndrome X and gastrointestinal disease, such as, inflammatory bowel disease. Syndrome X is the combination of symptoms which include hyperinsulemia combined with hypertension, elevated body weight, elevated triglycerides and elevated LDL.
A need exists for new pharmaceutical agents which affect, treat or prevent cardiovascular disease, particularly that associated with Syndrome X, while preventing or minimizing weight gain, and more preferably while improving insulin sensitivity.